Blue eyes in the dark
by CoGaShA
Summary: It's never a good thing to piss off a killer inmate that can kill you at anytime,but know one ever told sasuke that.NaruSasu.
1. blame me

My fourth fic hope you like

**Pairings:** Narusasu, some later on.

**I don't own naruto but I wish I did!**

**

* * *

**

**_Bastard_**

* * *

**------------------------------------------------Sasuke** **p.o.v**

I new they were coming, I can hear their foot steps coming toward me.He really did it,he really killed our parents just like that.Bastard I hate him how could he do this to me to our parents.The foot steps come closer I see the light around the corner getting brighter.

"Drop the weapon!" one shouted pointing his gun at me.

Not only did he kill our parents he blaming it on me, I drop the knife to the floor falling to my knees,They run to me pinning my on the floor with more fores than nursery, stupid bastards.They pull me up by arms pushing me to walk forward, We walk out side to see a crowd gather standing behind to yellow tap they looked shocked.

"Move it,"the officer tells me pushing me in the cop car.

We got to the station in know time, we made a small walk to the cells were only seven prisoner sat sitting different ways some sitting some laying .The officer push me in the cell getting the other prisoner attention, I walked to the corner and took a seat down, I sigh looking at the floor sadly.

"Damn-it,"I whispered to know one in particular.

They came back minutes later and put me in a small room asking me all kinds of questions.

"Why did you kill them!."

"I didn't."I say plainly.

"Stop lien!."

"I'm not."

"Then tell me what happened."

"I don't know."

"I think you do know, you were tired of you brother getting all the attention and you finally snapped and killed you parents.

"NO!."

"Yes you killed them."

I got up and grab the officer neck holding tightly, with in minutes more officer came dragging me off the office pulling me back to the cell.

--------------------------------------------------

That son of a bitch judge found my guilty, that bastard looked like in was in his hundreds I bet he couldn't even see me ever throw those big ass glasses, I didn't even know glasses come in that size.

So anyway i'm sitting in this old white jail bus looking out the window at the open plans, I been sitting hear for give or take three four hours the most but who knows not me guess why, oh yes this fucking bus doesn't have a clock on it.Not only that am I bord i'm thirsty as shit.

We finally pull up to the jail gate, and like most it's sliver.We came to a stop in the front of the gray building, the guard come to the back pulling me up, why do these bastards keep pulling me up like some damn hand bag or something.

We walked in silence into the building it looked like very jail I seen on t.v their was nothing much to this one either.

They took me into a small white room telling me to scrip, it was the most embarrassing thing I ever hand to do but I did anyway, and hopefully will never have to do it again.

They gave me these nasty pair of jump suits, it was orange, nasty bight orange looking color.I slipped it on feeling stupid like,like I don't know or care what.

We left the room and went over to another gate, their was a man sanding their with a orange book in his hand.

"Kakashi take this one to the lunch room, it is lunch time right."The said man stepped over to me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah it lunch time, come on kid."He said putting the book away leading to down the hall and down some stairs.

I can hear loud talking but I can't hear what they saying, we finally get to the lunch room and the guard tells me to get on line, I got a sandwich and a milk.

I looked around the room looking for a place to sit and I find one on the other side of the lunch room, I walked over to it and ignored most of the other prisoner stairs.

Sitting down at the table taking a bit of the turkey sandwich, when-.

"Hey that our seat."A loud brunette yelled pointing at me .

"I didn't know we hand sighed seats."I said going back to me sandwich.

"Hey I said-."

"Kiba leave to guy alone will ya."A guy said with the biggest eyes brows I ever seen said.

"Fine."the guy named kiba said sitting down.

"Sorry bout that he not use to new people."

"Hn."

"Well anyway my names lee, rock lee and the is my friend kiba, some of our other friends has group today so you'll see them another time."

"Hn."

"So what you name."

"Sasuke."I said rolling my eyes.

"Nice to meet you sasuke."

So lee and kiba start talking about this and that I really don't care so I wasn't listening, so that went on for ten minutes until I heard a big bang, I looked over my shoulder to see a blond inmate punching some guys light out, he punched the guy over and over again like it was some kind of game.

"Why aren't the guard stopping him."I asked keeping my eyes on the blond.

"Oh that's naruto he get to do what ever he want around hear."Kiba answered with his mouth full of food.

"Why."

"Well his parents own this hell hole, and many others."

"Then why is he in hear."

"He killed like four people, and some know body knows about."

"Oh."

"You shouldn't stare he might see you and come over hear."

To late naruto turned his head only to stair into black eyes, he turn to me smirked and walked away.

I turn back around to my food and started eating again, man that bastard putting me in hear.

---------------------------------------------End

* * *

I really hoped you like it plz read and review, if I see that ppl like it I will update. 

cOGASHA


	2. meeting

**Pairings:** NaruSasu

**I don't own Naruto, you would know if I did.**

Chapter 2

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

I am bored as hell and I've only been here for a day so far. And this place is driving me crazy. After lunch they let us go outside to get some 'fresh air'. Well what I want to know is what about this air is fresh? I am in a fucking prison with low life's who rape, kill an steal. Not to mention it's so hot it's driving me crazy. I am outside under the hot ass sun and there is no shade in sight.

"So Sasuke what you in for?" Kiba asked sitting on the bench next to me even though I said to go away as nicely as possible...yeah I glared.

"Does it matter?" I ask in annoyance as the sun glares down on me.

"Well yea I mean you could have done first degree murder, a drug transaction, rape and etc."

"How about you tell me what are you in for." I say since Kiba doesn't seem like the rapist or murder type.

"Well I am on my third strike for theft and aggravated assault."He says under a growl.

"And what about you Lee?" I turned my head to Lee who has been quiet since we got out here.

"Well I got into a fight with this guy Zaku. He tried to rape my Sakura-chan." said Lee sulkily.

"But that was just a fight. So why are you in here?"I asked completely confused.

"His parents are rich and know people. Besides the jury fount me guilty of aggravated assault since he only felt her up and did not actually "rape" her although he would have."

"Oh I get it."I say nodding my head.

"And what about you Sasuke you prick? You never told us what you did."Kiba said pointing his finger at me again.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything."I say truthfully.

"That's what they always say." Kiba said shaking his head.

"Whatever."

"Hey guys hear comes Naruto." Lee whisper.

We turned to see the Naruto guy walking our way with half of his jump suit hanging off of him.

"Hey guys. What are you all doing?" Naruto says stepping in front of us and knocking the sun 's harmful rays off of me.

"What do you want dobe."I didn't even need to looking at him to know that he was mad.

"I knew I seen you on t.v. You are Sasuke Uchiha. The kid that killed you hold family."He said eyeing me in a creepy way.

"I didn't so mind your own."I sneer at him.

"They said you did it out of jealously of you brother."he add knowing how mad I'm getting.

"Leave me alone."I growl getting off the bench and shoving him out of my way.

I was walking away when I felt a strong hand and a firm grip on my arm stopping me in my tracks.

"Why are you walking away? Did I say I was done speaking to you?"

"Do you think I give a fuck what a blond bimbo like you wants? Get off of me I am leaving." I say trying to pull my arm out of his firm grip.

"Is that anyway to talk to someone you barely know? Especially in prison?" He sneers.

"You know, You and I am one in the same." He says smirking.

"How?" I ask eyes filled with rage.

"We are both killers."

I had enough of his shit and punched him in the face, he stumbled back holding his face while glaring at me. I took the time to walk away. Noticing the glimmer in his eyes as I walked passed him. I've really fucked up.

**Naruto's Point Of View**

He punched me in the face, well I always said I like them feisty with a good punch to them.

"So Kiba and Lee. Did you get anything out if him?"

"No. So what do you want as to do now?"Kiba asked raising his eyebrow.

"Ask to show him around again and make sure he doesn't say know."

"Why are we showing him around?" Kiba asked waving his arms in frustration.

"Because you will 'accidentally' bring him to my cell, that's why."I said placing my hand on both their shoulders.

"Why do you want him so much."Kiba asked.

"That Kiba you may never figure out. Except that I tire of Neji and need something new." With that I walked away.

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

That fly is mocking me. I know it is. I hate this cell it have a little toilet, a little table and...oh yes a little bed. The only good thing is that I don't have a room mate.

I sat up when I heard the gate to my cell open, I looked over to see the Kakashi guy from before walking in.

"Time for a shower." That's all he says before he walked back out waving his hand to me.

I walk after him in to a big room with showers at the sides and in the middle of it. I turned to the guard wait for him to at least turn around, he looked at me like I was crazy then threw me a towel.

"Your lucky you hear by your self and not with other inmates because their will be many more eyes looking at you."He said pulling out the orange book he had before.

I turned around trying hard not to roll my eyes. I take off my clothes and drop them to the floor walking over to the shower at the end of the room. I turned the knobs making the water warm, the shower was good I felt dirty after all the things I went throw today. My shower was almost over until I felt a hand on my back pushing me against the wall.

"Miss me?"

**A/N: Read and Review please XD!**

**As you can see my writing has gotten better thank to my beta, and I myself love it.**


	3. F YOU!

**Chapter 3**

Sorry for the wait.

------------------------------------------------------**Sasuke p.o.v**

I turned my head around a little to face the person who pushed me, he had brown hair and peal eyes,they look blue-ish.

"You can't have him, he's mine."He said pushing me harder in to the wall._This guy is out his fucking mind._

"What are you talking about?."I asked trying to get out his painful grip.

"You know what i'm talking about, you trying to take naruto."

"Are you on crack, I can't stand that guy he's an asshole."His guy most be crazy or on something.

"Don't speak of him the way."He hist putting more perisher on my back.

"What, you can't pleasure your man so he has to come to me for a fuck, well tell naruto he can go fuck himself."I said felling a hand moving to my but._That's it i'm going to fucking kill him._

"Or why don't I just fuck you and tell naruto that you an easy slut."He move closer to me and I closed my eyes hate what he was about to do to me god damn-it, I hate jail.

"Neji stop!."Kakashi said still reading his book.Where the fuck did he go when the dickhead came in.

"Why?."

"Because you know what naruto will do to you if you don't."Their was two minutes of silence until the guy let me go.

I spun around a got a clear view of the guy, I remember him.

-----------------------------------------------------_**Flashback**_

_I was on my way back to my cell that, that kakashi guy showed me before I went to outside.I was walking down a long green hall way when I saw something whit on my sneaker, Yes they let us keep our sneaker thank god._

_Well anyway I was walking with my head down when I bumped into something, no someone making fall to the floor, I looked up to see a guy wearing the same nasty jump suit like mine._

_"Sorry."He said helping me up to my feet._

_"Whatever."I said letting go of his hand._

_"Oh, you most be new hear."He said as if I cared._

_"And you point is."I asked._

_"It's nothing.'He smiled walking away.Weird asshole._

_----------------------------------------------------**End flashback**_

Yeah this is that guy, for a minute their I thought it was going to be naruto.I walked over to my clean clothes putting them on.

"Ready to go sasuke."Kakashi asked stepping next to me.Oh yeah act like nothing happen you asshole.

I nodded my head walking after him.We got to my cell within a few minutes I sat on the bed and something was wrong, for one the bed was soft and warm, the one I had before was hard and lumpy.Everything else in the room was the some, well do you see me complaining, hell no! now I wont get back pains.

I just sat in the bed with my legs folded I looked over at the night stand and found a letter, I got up walking over to it, their know name it, it just say 'sasuke' I riped it open and started reading.

_Dear little brother_

_Hello little brother how is jail, is it fun, have you become someone bitch yet.__**Y**__ou know I seen you on t.v you looked mad why did you just have to do and kill our parents like that.__**S**__hould I came and visit you sometime.__**h**__ave you seen the news they think i'm missing or dead do you know that.I __**J**__oined a group their fun,well you should hope to see __**M**__e soon , maybe._

_P.S I do so miss you.And hide the letter I can't have them finding out i'm not dead._

_Your loving big brother._

Why are some letter high lighted, **Y.S.h.J.M**, what do they stand for.This letter make know sense it's like a ten year old's work what is he trying to tell me, but the **h **is different why.

I put the letter down and lay back on my bed, it was night fall when I looked out the window.I do wonder what tomorrow is going to be like and what is naruto going to try and do.Not that I care to much anyway.

1:20 AM

Do you ever get the felling someone is watching you, well i'm getting that felling right now. I sat up in my bed and looked out my cell and their stud big red eyes.I stumble to the end of the bed and looked out the cell again to see them still their looking dead at me.I shut my eyes pushing my head into the pillow.

8:47 AM

I really don't remember going to sleep, but I guess I did, I looked over to see if the eyes were gone, and they were.I got out of bed and went to the small toilet, when I done and went for my letter it was gone and replaced with a carving that said.

**'I will keep my eyes on you'**

I left my my cell felling sick, I went to the lunch room to see everyone their eating, their was know kiba or lee in sight. I went on line a got a sandwich, what I love sandwiches, I was walking over to a table in the far left of the room when I stumbled over making me and my food fall.

I looked up to see that guy neji leaning over me smirking, I got to my feet and stud right in front of neji.

"You should watch were your going."He said, god I hate this fucking bastard.

"It's not my fault you can't see you fucking asshole."I said looking at my food laying on the floor._My poor sandwich._

His face turned red as he draw his fist back getting ready to hit me.I was waiting for it to come so I can kick his ass.But neji just stud their wide eyed, he wasn't looking at me.

I looked over my shoulder to see naruto standing their with my food and tray in his hand.

"Their you are naruto, his thing bumped in to me."Neji said walking pasted me to naruto with a smirk on his face.I rolled my eyes I turned around and grad my tray form naruto and tired to walk off, well more like tried.

I pulled and pulled some more he just wouldn't let go of my tray and food.

"Neji how many times do I have to tell you we were never together you wear just a good fuck."Naruto said pushing neji to the side coming over to me.

"You can get anther tray if you want."He said pointing to the line.

"Leave me alone."I grab my tray and walked away._Why is my heart beating so fast, must be that everyone is staring at me._

I went outside and sat back on the same bench I was on yesterday.I was sitting on hear for maybe ten minutes and my eyes were burning from the sun. I had the same felling like last night like i'm being watched.

I looked over into the lunch room window to see the red eyes again and within seconds they were gone.Man i'm gong crazy.

--------------------------------------------------------------**End**

I bet everyone thought it was going to be naruto in the shower, well know i'm not putting up the lemon just yet a few thing has to happen first, but their will be a lemon.But wouldn't it be hot to have the lemon in the shower because everyone is always saying that were rape and sex Acts happens.XD

Sorry chapter is so short, i'll try to make it longer.


	4. Did it for you

Chapter 4

Pairings: NaruSasu

Sorry for the long update but I was really sick and still am but not as bad, I just started writing a new story called 'Skin deep' yeah I know I shouldn't but hay what can I say? I just keep coming up with ideas and I write them down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------Sasuke p.o.v

I walked to the courtyard with nothing to do at this point. I sat down and watched some of the inmate playing basketball. That's the closest thing to TV so I sat on the sideline with my legs folded and arms crossed over my chest, watching them play. I just sat there for a while not really knowing what to do until I saw Kiba and Lee walking over.

"Hey what'cha doing just sitting out here?" Kiba yelled swinging his arm around me... which I swatted away.

"I'm just fine by myself." Which really means .Go away!

"Come on let us show you around, it will be fun." Kiba said tugging on my arm, making me stand up.

Lee, Kiba and I walked back into the building through the lunchroom. We made our way up the stairs to the cells. We stopped in front of a messy cell. It had old jumpsuits laying on the floor and a few on the bed. There was a whole bunch of posters of the same white dog with red tipped ears.

"What person can so obsessed with that dog? What a weirdo." I said looking at each poster.

"That weirdo would be me, you bastard." Kiba yelled and Lee had to hold him back.

"Kiba, I'm sure Sasuke didn't mean anything by it." Lee said letting go of Kiba.

"What I meant to say is that dog should put a restraining order on you." I said walking away from Kiba whom was once again yelling with Lee holding him back again from pouncing on me.

Kiba finally calmed down after a few minutes and started showing me around again. He showed me the laundry, the door to the library and the kitchen. Not that I really need to see all that. It took us almost two hours to do that stupid tour.

So I left them and headed to the bathroom. All that walking made me want to pee. The good thing about the bathroom is that they're like a ladys restroom. The toilets have their own stalls.

I quickly relieve myself and was fixing my jumpsuit when the door opened and I heard Kiba talking. I moved back into the stall making sure they couldn't see my feet. I don't need Kiba bugging me in the bathroom.

"You told us to take that Uchiha bastard for a tour and you're not even in your room when we bring him there!" What the hell is going on?, who is he talking to?

"Kiba, you do not think that I don't know what I'm doing?" What are Kiba and Naruto talking about?

"Okay fine but he's not going to let us take him on another tour, so what are you going to do?"

"You and Lee just keep acting like his friends."

"I don't want to keep acting like his friend. I don't ever like him! Why don't you just corner him somewhere? No one can interrupt you and fuck him all you want."

"I will only do that when I'm sure he will not come to me on his own."

"Fine, do what you want, I don't care. Come on I'm hungry. Showing that bastard around was a lot of work."

I heard them leave the bathroom, closing the door behind them. So Kiba and Lee work for Naruto. Well that's not surprising at all. It's not like I liked them or anything in the first place. I waited a few minutes before leaving the bathroom. I walked back to my cell and fell down my bed with a sleepy yawn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------3:04 AM

I'm getting that weird feeling of being watched again, but this time I know better than looking. But if you know that something is staring at you how can you not look? It's so tempting.

I pull back the cover looking through the cell bars but there are no eyes! Maybe I am just going crazy. Yeah that's it, being in here is just messing with my mind. I turn over in the bed trying to fall back asleep, but I just can't lose that feeling of being watched.

"Sasuke."

I jumped out of bed looking around the room, nothing! No ones here.. It's just me yeah, just me.

"Sasuke."

"Who's there?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------8:38

"Sasuke, it's me."

I opened my eyes looking up to see Kakashi standing next to my bed with that stupid book in his hand.

"What's going on?" I sat up in bed looking up at Kakashi.

"You have a visitor." He walks out of my cell waiting for me. I drag myself out of bed walking behind him to the visiting room. He points to chair A–7. I walk over to it only to see Itachi dressed in a long back jacket with stupid clown glasses on and his hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Hello little brother, long time no see."He said with a smile.

"Man this day can't get any worse, can it?" I look over when someone taps me on the shoulder. Glancing back I see guess whom? Yeah, it's Naruto sitting there shirtless facing me. Oh yeah this day just got worse, he looks away from me to a guy with red hair. I move over away from Naruto going back to Itachi.

"What do you want?" If only there wasn't a glass standing in my way.

"You know little brother, I kinda miss you, you know. The way you followed me around and looked up to me and all." Man I hate him.

"I'll ask you one last time. What do you want!" It better be good.

"I just wanted to see you." That's not good.

"That's not why you're here." I state plainly.

"OK fine I'm here as a new guard, so I can keep an eye on you." Oh fuck no!

"You got to be kidding me."

"Sadly yes." Thank god I can't stand being near him. I have to find a way to get out of here before Naruto tries something funny because he keeps looking at me.

"Well time's up."

I stand up walking to the door, but before that Itachi says something that I wish he didn't.

"I do miss you, and I know you did it for me."

I walk out the door without stopping or looking back. Kakashi walked me to the lunchroom. '_I_ _had to do it for you, but then you left me'_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------tbc

Sorry it's short but I'm sick and I feel like shit, so the next one will be much longer.

Till then.


	5. My turn!

Sorry for the long wait, I have so many things coming up and I haven't been on my computer much. Sorry it's really short, but the next will be long.And I almost finish with my other so ya can go on my profile and vote for my new fic.

--Naruto p.o.v

"Has anyone seen Sasuke?" I asked looking up from my food.

"Nope, didn't know you were looking for him." Kiba said between bits.

"Yeah, well if you do see him tell me."

"Yeah, yeah what ever you say."Where could he be?

I stand up putting my tray in the trash. Damn, I haven't gotten laid in almost a month and that's not good. He better be a good lay for making me wait this long. He has to be here somewhere in the fucking jail. There aren't many places to hide.

I walk to the second floor where the cells are. Then I make my way to Sasuke's cell, which was the last one on the floor. I make it to the cell only to find it empty. Great, just great. Well, I can wait until he comes back.

--Sasuke p.o.v

I made sure to avoid Naruto as I walked around the prison. Well now that I know Kiba and Lee are on Naruto's side, there's no one to talk to. I make my way to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

When I got there I saw Kiba at his table eating. I make my way over to the line. All they had left was chicken and rice and this unknown stuff that looked really nasty. So I took the chicken and rice. I sat a table that was the farthest from Kiba's.I can't even stand to look at that bastard!

"Hey, Sasuke, why aren't you sitting next to me?"Why do you think!

"Because I don't want to!"I snarled at him. He blinked at me while walking over.

"What's your problem?" He asked sitting down.Just great he just had to sit down.

"You are a fucking lair!"I stood from my seat walking over to the trashcan.I can't even eat now.

"How am I a lair?"

"I know you're Naruto's little lakes, you stupid fucker!"

He didn't say anything just sat there looking at me, not knowing what to say.

"Look, Sasuke, it wasn't like that at first. At first me and Lee really just wanted to be friends but then Naruto saw you and he instantly decided that he wanted you."Ya that makes' it better.

"I don't care! Just leave me alone and tell Naruto that when you see him."

I walked out of the cafeteria to go back to my cell. The lights were going to be out in five minutes anyway. I walked up the long flights of stairs, then down the long hallway that leads to my cell. I stroll down to my cell at the end. I step inside and stop dead in my tracks.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I was waiting for you, Sasuke, of course."

"Well get the fuck out, I don't need this right now."

"Sasuke, I don't give a damn about what you need. It's all about what I need right now."

"And what will that be?"

"A good fuck of course." He states calmly as if he's talking about the bloody weather!

"Well you're not going to get one here, so get the fuck out!"

Naruto shook his head walking over to me. I moved back to get out of the cell but the bars were closed behind me. Why the fuck of all times did they have to lock them down now?!

"Come now Sasuke if you be a good boy, it will be pleasurable for the both of us. So what do you say?"

"No! I will never!"

"You want to be that way, huh? Fine, then! I guess I will just have to take what I want."

"I will not let you do this!"

"You don't have a choice. I always get what I want, Sasuke. In time you will learn that."

I backed up into the corner trying my hardest to get away from Naruto. I was pinned in to a corner not have anywhere to move or go. Naruto pushed forward grabbing me throwing me to the bed. I try to crawl away but Naruto grabbed my foot pulling me back to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I try to kick him but that only made him mad. I felt him hit me in the head then everything went black.

--Sometime later

I wake up feeling sore everywhere. I try to get out of the bed only to learn my hands and legs were tied with something. I try to pull what ever it is off, but nothing fuck.

"Now, now Sasuke, there's no reason for you to keep doing that."

"What the fuck did you do to me, you fucking bastard!" Why me?

"Oh, relax Sasuke, I have only started with you."

Fucking shit!

--Tbc

Sorry it's short and way later I just had writer's block and I didn't know what to write about this story. So sorry really hope to update soon! and hay you never know I might make the next one a lemon it up to you just let me know what you think.And remember to vote on my profile, and for the people vote thing at doesn't work you can put your vote on your review.

Till then...


End file.
